Family Reunion
by FuglyJiminyCricket
Summary: This is set in the changed future. Chris has been missing for 7 years with no one knowing what has happened to him, until now! First Charmed fanfic but I just couldn't get this storyline out of my head so I had to write it! chrisxomc
1. Chapter 1

**AN// Hey guys!For anyone who has added me as a favourite author and is expecting an update for my other stories, never fear! I am working on them i just had this idea going through my head and couldn't write anything else until I had got this down! Anyway hope you enjoy! This is my first forray into Charmed fanfic so I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed only this storyline and original character!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Piper opened the door to her youngest son's room, everything was where it should be, where he had left it that fateful day he had been taken from them. She couldn't step into the room, the memories of his face, his smile was too much. She quickly closed the door and turned to see her husband silently watching her.

"7 years Leo, 7 years and we still don't know what happened to him. I miss him everyday, I just want to hold him once more, tell him I love him and that I am sorry. It's all my fault, if I hadn't of shouted at him, told him to stop getting in the way he would still be here!" Piper started getting hysterical and Leo rushed over to her and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"This isn't your fault! Whatever demon that took him is to blame, not you! Chris knew you loved him and still do, don't you ever blame yourself!" He hushed her and held her for what seemed like eternity until Piper stopped crying. This happened most mornings as she walked past his room, still expecting to see him stumble out of his room, his hair a mess and his clothes looking like they hadn't been washed in a week. They silently made their way downstairs and were greeted with the sight of the entire family waiting for them in the living room. Phoebe and her husband Coop were there with their 3 girls, Prue (16), Mel (14) and Penny (13). Paige and her husband Henry with their children, Connie (15), Henry Jr and Patty (13). Leo and Piper's eldest son Wyatt (24) was also there waiting for the couple.

"What's going on?" Piper asked to the room, she was automatically on edge, whole family meetings only occurred on special occasions or when something was wrong. It had been this way since Chris' disappearance, Piper found it hard to see everyone so happy when she was still mourning Chris. It was Wyatt who answered her question.

"We have thought of a way to find Chris, now before you say we have tried everything, I know but me and the troop (the family's nickname for all the second generation of Charmed One's) have been working on this for a while and want to give it a go. Please mum, we all miss Chris as much as you do and need to know what happened to him" Wyatt played his trump card, he used his big baby blue eyes on his mother, knowing she could never stay angry with him or refuse him anything.

"Wyatt, I know you all miss him but your aunts and I exhausted every avenue thinkable trying to find him, what is left to try?" Piper knew her son and his cousins meant well but she didn't want to get her hopes up just to have them dashed for the millionth time in the last 7 years.

"Well, it's a summoning spell, but with some extra juice and a bit of a fiddle around. Basically we are going to summon him by blood but add on the Power of Three spell." Wyatt beamed at her, he was convinced this was going to work.

"That's it! Your big idea, a summoning spell! Wyatt that won't work, I have tried, a million times!" Piper felt her heart crash down, despite not getting excited at the prospect of a new lead she had let herself have a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah but we are going to use everyone's blood, well everyone related by blood, make it stronger and more powerful, can we at least try, please! I want to know what happened to my little brother!" Wyatt had missed Chris everyday, sure 7 years ago he had hated his brother's constant buzzing in his ear but he hadn't felt whole without him.

"Ok, but if this doesn't work I don't want you all dwelling on this, we have to get on with our lives, it's what Chris would want, ok?" She looked at all her nieces and nephew as well as her own child who all nodded, eventually.

"Right, well let's get to work!" Wyatt jumped up and together with his cousins they set about getting everything they needed. Soon everyone bare Coop and Henry had pricked their finger and added a few drops of their blood to the bowl Wyatt had collected from the attic. "Right now everyone hold hands, you too uncle Coop, uncle Henry, I am going to say the spell, being the most powerful being here. I want all of you to focus your thoughts on Chris. Ready?" He looked around as his whole family took hold of one another's hands.

"Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here  
Blood to blood, I summon thee  
Blood to blood, return to me  
The power of three will set you free  
The power of three will set you free"

As Wyatt chanted each family member thought of Chris and every happy memory of him they could think of. Everyone had closed their eyes in concentration but quickly opened them when they heard the familiar chimes of someone being summoned. As they all watched in amazement they were quickly disappointed to see Grams materialise in front of them.

"Not who you wanted or expected I presume?" She asked at seeing the huge disappointment and sorrow cross everyone's face. "Let me guess, Chris?" At her words Piper burst into tears and slid to the floor in Leo's arms.

"I can't do this anymore Leo, I can't, it's killing me!" She racked with sobs into his chest and Wyatt felt guilty at putting his mother through this pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN// Hey! Thanks to everyone who added this to alert or favourites and wrote reviews! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed only this storyline and original character.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

As Chris woke up he couldn't decide what was better waking up in the arms of the person he loved or holding the person himself. As the person in his arms snuggled further into his chest he decided this was the best feeling in the world. He watched as Dylan slowly woke up, his eyelids fluttering as he gained consciousness.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Chris chuckled as Dylan's gorgeous hazel eyes met his emerald eyes. Chris leant down and planted a soft kiss on the tip of his nose and slowly rubbed a hand down Dylan's back.

"Morning gorgeous! Can you believe it we are back in San Francisco, the place where it all started. Never thought we would be back here." Dylan said as he sat up and took in the sight of Chris' bare chest, trying not to drool at the sight.

"I know, when we left I vowed never to come back here but that job offer was too good for you to turn down. I have made peace with my past and we deserve some happiness, I love this city, and just look at the view!" They both looked out of their bedroom window, their flat overlooked the Golden Gate Bridge, a structure that meant a lot to the two of them.

"As long as you are happy, I am happy, I love you so much baby!" As Dylan spoke he gradually got closer and closer to Chris so that by the end of his sentence their lips were practically connected. They met for a warm, passionate embrace which soon led to further activities.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Dylan had to get out of bed, it was his first day at his new job and he didn't want to be late, however much he would prefer staying in bed with Chris all day. With a deep sigh he left Chris in their bed and got into the shower. Once he was clean and dressed in his brand new suit Chris found it hard not to pounce on him and drag him back to bed.

"So what are you going to do with yourself all day without me to keep you occupied!" Dylan asked with a cheeky grin on his face, Chris had still not decided what he wanted to do with his life and as so was currently unemployed.

"I am sure I will think of something, cheeky!" Chris knelt on the end of the bed, still totally naked but neither man cared. "Now, good luck for today, not that you will need it and remember if you need me for anything just call, I am only an orb away. Now go get them tiger, show them why they made the right decision employing you" Dylan nodded nervously and ran his hands through his pure black shaggy hair which he had slicked back in order to come across more professional than his normally messy look. Chris pulled Dylan towards him and gave Dylan one last kiss before Dylan finally made it out of their flat.

Once Chris was alone the smile on his face faded, in truth he was nervous about being so close to his family, but he and Dylan had reinforced the cloaking spells on him and had protected their flat with a variety of spells, crystals and anything else they could think of.

The memory of that day when he had finally made the decision to leave his home behind flashed in front of his eyes. The look on his mother's face, his father's absence, Wyatt's brush off, had just confirmed to Chris that he would not be missed and was just a hindrance to them all. From that day he had no longer been Christopher Perry Halliwell, he was now simply Chris Perry. Not even Dylan knew his last name, he had asked once but Chris said it didn't matter anymore, he wasn't that person anymore and Dylan agreed so never asked again. Chris had told him about his family, everything they had put him through and how they had treated him and together they had helped Chris move on and live his life. Chris smiled at the thought of Dylan, he knew that without him he would have never made it this far and he blessed the powers that be everyday for bringing Dylan into his life.

_After packing a spare set of clothes into his backpack Chris had simply left the manor and run. He ran to the park where he had sat on a swing for a while deciding where to go next. After a while it had gotten dark and Chris found his stomach growling, in his haste to leave he had forgotten to take any money with him and hadn't eaten since that morning. As if sensing his hunger he was suddenly aware of a boy walking towards him._

"_Hi, are you ok? You have been sitting there a while, I thought you might be hungry, I brought you a sandwich" As their eyes met Chris was blown away by the gorgeous creature in front of him with his mesmerising hazel eyes and dark hair swept across his face._

"_T..th..thanks" He finally managed to stutter out. Chris had known he was gay for a while now, he had experimented with a few guys after school but had never had a proper relationship but he definitely knew he wanted this guy. "Sorry, my name's Chris, Chris Perry"_

"_Dylan Turner, so why are you out here, where's your family?" Dylan took a seat on the swing next to Chris, his gaze never leaving Chris'. At Dylan's words Chris tensed up, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other boy._

"_I have no family, I have people that share D.N.A with me but no one I would call family" He spat out his words._

"_I know what you mean, sometimes I wished I didn't share D.N.A with my dad, my life would be so much easier, sometimes I wish I could just leave it all behind, start afresh somewhere new, you know?" Dylan looked sad as he spoke about his dad and Chris instantly wanted to know more about this boy next to him. _

"_Then why don't you? That's what I am doing, that's why I have been sitting here for so long, I am deciding where to go, somewhere my family will never look for me. Why don't you come with me?" Chris didn't know what it was but something in his heart was telling him that he needed this boy to come with him. His heart soared when Dylan grinned at him and took hold of his hand, clasping their fingers together._

Chris smiled at the memory and decided it didn't matter if his family found him so long as Dylan was with him they couldn't affect him any more. Now all he had to do was decide what to do with his day, Chris looked around their flat and realised that they hadn't finished unpacking some of their belongings so he pulled on some sweat pants and made a start.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN// Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed, just the plotline and original character**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

As Phoebe sat in her office she glanced at the photo on her desk it had been taken on her and Coop's wedding anniversary party last month, it was of the whole family, apart from Chris. She felt her heart drop, she still felt guilty after all these years, she had sensed Chris' feelings of self loathing and pain but had written it off as normal teenage angst. When he had gone missing she knew in her gut that he had run away and not been taken by a demon but daren't tell her sister knowing she wouldn't believe her and it would only cause problems between them. So she had stayed quiet, telling no one of her realisations not even Coop and for the last 7 years she had let her sisters and the rest of the family believe Chris had been taken by a demon. From time to time Phoebe tried to imagine what Chris was up to, she liked to think he was happy wherever he was and that hopefully he had found some peace at last. She was disturbed from her musings by a knock on her door.

"Come in!" As her door opened she was greeted with the sight of her newest young reporter, Dylan Turner. She had been seriously impressed with his work at university as well as the pieces he had written in the small local paper he had worked the year following. After taking over as editor of the Bay after Elise's retirement she had been looking for an advice columnist to take over from her. She believed she had found a suitable replacement in Dylan. "Ah Dylan, come in, sit down, welcome!" She greeted him with her killer smile which immediately put Dylan at ease.

"Good morning Mrs Halliwell, I am so happy to be here!" Dylan was indeed happy, he had admired Phoebe's work for years and she was the reason he had decided to pursue this career.

"Oh please call me Phoebe, Mrs Halliwell reminds me of my sister!" She smiled at the thought, Piper loved being addressed as Mrs whereas Phoebe always found it strange.

"Phoebe it is then, and can I say what a pleasure it is to be working for you, your work has been such an inspiration for me." Dylan blushed after he finished realising how stupid he must have sounded.

Phoebe on the other hand was taken aback by the honesty in the young man's words, her empathy told her that he was being sincere and wasn't saying it for show.

"Why thank you, that means a lot! Now let's get down to business" Phoebe decided to spare the young man's blushes and carry on as normal to ease his embarrassment. She stood up and indicated for Dylan to follow, they left her office and she directed him to her old office which had been sitting empty for the last 6 months. Many of her journalists had begged her for the office space all claiming they needed it but Phoebe knew from experience that whoever took over her old job would need peace and quiet from the general buzz of the office and had refused them all. "This is your office, you will be spending a lot of time in this office so please feel free to make it your own. Take it from me, when it comes to giving good advice you want to work in an environment that you feel comfortable in" She smiled as Dylan's mouth dropped at the sight of his office, she could feel his shock and amazement.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, I never thought I would have my own office, thank you so much!" Dylan gushed, he didn't know what to say, he felt he didn't deserve this so soon.

"Well I will let you get acclimatised to your new surroundings, don't worry I am not putting any deadlines on you today, all I want you to do today is sort out your office and get it ready for you to start properly tomorrow, ok?" She asked him, her fondness for this young man was growing all the time.

"Thanks, is it ok if I paint the walls?" Dylan was already imagining what he was going to do with this, no _his,_ office, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Of course, it's your office, do what you like!" Phoebe was pleased he was already willing to make changes and not just go with the flow to fit in.

"Brilliant, I am going to go home and change into something more suitable for painting then pick up some bits and I will be back" Dylan lit up at her consent and went to leave the office. He couldn't wait to tell Chris about having his own office and being allowed to decorate it!

"Oh, one more thing Dylan" He stopped at Phoebe's words fearing she had changed her mind. He turned around and Phoebe could see and sense his fear, she almost laughed.

"Yes Phoebe"

"Don't worry about wearing a full suit, wear comfortable clothes, you only need wear a suit for social events or fundraisers. Also, would you like to come round for dinner tonight, my sister is cooking up a storm for the whole family." Phoebe wanted to get to know Dylan better and thought he would get on with Wyatt, they were similar age.

"Oh, that's a lovely offer Phoebe but I don't want to intrude on a family occasion" Dylan started.

"No, don't be silly, it's nothing special, just a family gathering, my nephew is about the same age as you and he would love some male company, bring your girlfriend" Phoebe had seen on his file that he had listed himself as co-habiting with a partner and thought it would be nice to get to know his girlfriend too.

"Ok then I accept thanks Phoebe" Dylan decided it might be a good idea to go, no harm in getting friendly with the boss, and he was sure Chris would be happy to come. "But I don't have a girlfriend, would it be ok to bring my boyfriend?" At Dylan's words Phoebe felt embarrassed at her assumption.

"Oh, I am so sorry Dylan, I assumed, sorry I meant no offence, of course you can bring him!" Phoebe went red at her misconception.

"Don't worry about it, actually I am quite happy, normally people say I am so obviously gay it takes out all the mystery so it's good to know I am not a walking advert!" Dylan joked before walking out the office to get some paint and bits.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is only a short chapter, things will pick up soon, glad people are enjoying this! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed only this plotline and original character.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

By 6pm that night Dylan's nerves were in overdrive, when he had told Chris about the dinner invitation he had been excited at the prospect but since returning to the flat his stomach was now churning.

"Baby, calm down, you will be fine, your boss already loves you so that's all that matters. I don't think she is doing this to test you!" Chris was standing in front of a shaking Dylan who was in the middle of having a panic attack. They were both dressed ready to go, Phoebe had said it was just a casual meal so they were both in jeans and a shirt. Chris' was khaki green, his favourite and he wore a black long sleeved skin tight t-shirt underneath. Dylan had a red shirt on, Chris' favourite on him, and he had done his hair in his normal hairstyle, the messy look rather than slicked back like it was this morning.

"I know, it's just I don't want to offend any of her family by accident" Dylan did have an unfortunate habit of opening his mouth before engaging his brain, which had got them into trouble many times over the years normally ending with them having to leave wherever they were living at the time.

"That is why I will be there to stop you before you say something stupid and that's why you are driving!" Chris smirked, they always fought over who was the designated driver, both of them liked to have a drink and a good time. Chris avoided using magic as much as possible for everyday activities, he didn't want the elders to find him or worse his family especially now being back in San Francisco.

"Yeah, your right, this is going to be fine, thank you" Dylan pressed a kiss to Chris' mouth before they finally left their flat.

As Dylan was driving to the address Phoebe had given him he glanced over to Chris who was studying the streets they were passing.

"Dyl, what is your boss called again?" Chris asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Phoebe Halliwell why?" But as soon as he asked he knew it wasn't good, the colour had drained from his boyfriends face and Dylan quickly pulled over. "Chris, what's the matter? Baby talk to me" He asked frantically.

"Can I see the address of where we are going" Chris asked and Dylan handed over the scrap of paper Phoebe had given him. Chris' eyes widened at the address and Dylan became even more worried for his boyfriends mental health.

"Chris, please what's going on, do you know them?"

"You asked once what my surname was, it's Halliwell, Phoebe is my aunt, the house we are going to is my mother's" Chris answered his head between his knees, he was currently taking deep breathes. Dylan was stunned and horrified at his lover's words.

"Right, well tomorrow I am going to hand in my resignation and we are moving as far away from here as we can" Dylan put the car into reverse and started turning the car around, heading back towards their flat.

"Wait, Dylan what are you doing, you can't just quit, this job means so much to you"

"You mean more to me than any job ever could!" Dylan held Chris' gaze as he spoke to show how serious he was.

"No, I won't let you give up something this important for me, you have worked too hard for this to turn it down now. Look's like it is time to face the family" Chris took hold of Dylan's hand and Dylan knew he had lost this fight.

"Ok, but if you want to leave at any point just tell me and we are out of there! What are we going to tell them about me, about my dad?" Dylan asked nervously, he had met his dad several times over the years since they had left but he still hated the fact they shared D.N.A.

"We don't, it's none of their business!" Was Chris' answer. Dylan put the car back in drive and continued on to their destination. When they eventually pulled up outside the manor Dylan glanced over at his boyfriend, he could sense the uneasiness in Chris but knew he had to do this, he needed to confront his demons so to speak. Dylan pulled Chris into a hug before they got out the car, he took hold of Chris' hand and whispered to him.

"No matter what they say or do I will always love you" Once they reached the front door, Dylan took a deep breath and knocked. At once they could hear several screams that definitely belonged to several girls and Phoebe's voice drifted over them.

"Calm down girls! Calm down, you will scare them away!" the door opened to reveal Phoebe who was looking immaculate as always.

"Dylan, I am so glad you could make it, sorry about the girls, they get a bit excited when they get together, come in, come in" She beckoned them in, she hadn't seen Chris yet, he had been standing in the shadow behind Dylan. "Hello, my name's Phoebe, you must be Dylan's boyfriend" Phoebe went to shake Chris' hand when she finally got a look at him. "CHRIS!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN// This chapter goes back a bit to after Phoebe and Dylan have first met, this is Phoebe's side of the story, it catches up with the action towards the end! Thought it would be good to get a different perspective of events. Hope you enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed, only this plotline and original character.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

After Dylan had left the office with a smile on his face Phoebe rushed back into her office to phone Piper.

"Halliwell Manor, Piper speaking" Her sister's voice drifted into her head.

"Piper, I took your advice and invited my new employee round to dinner tonight, I don't know why but he feels so familiar, I feel like I already know him from somewhere! He's bringing his boyfriend too, you got enough food for two more mouths" Phoebe laughed at her sister, Piper always did too much food, something everyone always teased her about.

"Funny Pheebs, funny! His boyfriend? Oooh, I am sure you have asked him a million question since you discovered that!" Piper knew how much of a gossip merchant her younger sister was.

"Hey! I am not that bad! I haven't actually, but only because he has left the office to buy some paint for his office, I made a bit of an idiot of myself earlier. When I asked him round for dinner I said he was welcome to bring his girlfriend, which is when he said actually I have a boyfriend! I felt like I right twat Piper! But he was ok with it"

"See, everything's ok then, tell him to get here about half 6-7ish, that way the whole family will be there to greet him and the boyfriend. Look I have to go Pheebs, I have a lot of food to prepare, see you later!" With that Piper put the phone down leaving Phoebe to worry about her earlier mistake.

For the rest of the day Phoebe watched Dylan as he painted his office an emerald green colour that reminded her so much of Chris' eyes. As she studied him she kept getting the feeling she had seen him somewhere before but she couldn't place it. Several times during the day she saw him speaking to someone on the phone, she assumed it was the boyfriend from the huge smile on his face as he spoke. A smile that would last for almost an hour after he got off the phone. Once it reached 4o'clock she decided to call it a day and start getting ready for tonight. As she passed Dylan's office she saw he had finished painting it and was just tidying up.

"Looking good! Like your colour choice!" She commented although the colour brought up painful memories for her.

"Thanks, it's my favourite colour, and it reminds me of my boyfriend." Dylan answered with that same smile on his face at the mention of his boyfriend. Phoebe smiled, it was obvious even without her empathy that Dylan loved his boyfriend a lot.

"Lovely, you two been together a long time then?" Phoebe got the feeling Dylan wouldn't paint his office a colour that reminded of someone he hadn't known long.

"7 years but feels like forever, in a good way. Can't imagine my life without him! God look at me babbling on, you are going to meet him tonight if I tell you everything now then it will make tonight boring!" Dylan answered brightly, Phoebe decided she was going to enjoy working with Dylan, she could sense he was a good soul.

"Right, well I am off now, here's my sisters address for tonight, no need to bring anything Piper is super organised. Anytime between half 6 and 7 is fine, see you later!" Phoebe handed him the paper with the address and left the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her shower and putting on some fresh clothes and makeup Phoebe was ready to go, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the rest of her family. Coop was still in the shower, but he took minutes once he was out so she wasn't too worried. Prue, Mel and Penny on the other hand weren't so quick, they had all taken after their mother when it came to getting ready. They all wanted to be perfect and refused to leave until they were. Eventually after many arguments, over hair straighteners and eye shadow everyone was ready, instead of taking a car Coop transported them all over to the manor meaning they were only 10 minutes late instead of 25!

As they materialised in the room all Phoebe heard was screams as Connie and Patty came rushing at Phoebe's girls. When they got together they were inseparable, leaving Wyatt and Henry Jr to themselves, although both were relieved the girls didn't involve them they weren't that close. Wyatt was 24, almost 25 whereas Henry Jr was only 13. They loved each other and got on perfectly fine but had little in common to spend quality family time together. Normally Henry Jr would sit with his father who still after all these years wasn't very comfortable with huge family gatherings and they would sit and chat about baseball or basketball with Coop who got on very well with Henry Sr. Wyatt either sat with his dad and talked about magic school where both men worked or he would sit on his own and watch the rest of the family interact, the whole time missing his brother more and more.

Today Wyatt had sat himself in the sun room and was flicking through an old photo album of him and Chris. His mum and aunts were in the kitchen gossiping like normal. Leo had joined Coop and the two Henry's in the discussion about basketball. Everyone had been told about Dylan coming along with his boyfriend which had caused quite a stir especially with the girls, who had giggled, despite living in San Francisco they did not know any gay men and were intrigued. Wyatt wasn't bothered, he was just looking forward to having some male company of his own age for a change. Just after half past 6 the doorbell rang and his cousins started screaming knowing who was at door, Wyatt chuckled, the poor blokes didn't know what they were in for. He heard his aunt tell the girls to calm down and go open the door, he heard her welcome Dylan and his boyfriend when he heard a name he hadn't expected.

"CHRIS!"

At his aunt's scream Wyatt went rushing towards the door, as did every other member of the family. The sight that greeted them was one of Phoebe standing there in shock and Chris standing next to a bloke he assumed was Dylan. Chris had a look of resignation across his features whilst Dylan was watching Chris. There was a moment where no one knew what to say or to who, eventually Chris decided to break the uneasy silence.

"Hi guys" Chris was unsure what to say, he felt uncomfortable being surrounded by his whole family. Sensing Chris' uneasiness Dylan took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, a move that was noticed by everyone.

Piper gaped at her son, who the last time she had seen him was 15 and still her little peanut. The Chris before her know was a grown man, the same man who had come from an alternative future so long ago and had died in Leo's arms. Something that Phoebe, Paige and Leo also noticed and were taken aback by.

"Chris, peanut, where have you been?" She took a step forward to embrace her son but stopped short when Chris took a step back.

"Around, been lots of places, New York, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Miami, where else have we been?" He looked over to Dylan who looked slightly embarrassed to have everyone starring at him.

"Um, we spent a few months in Alaska last year and Chicago 3 years ago, think that covers it" Dylan spoke to Chris rather than face everyone else.

"Yeah that's it, I think my favourite was probably New York, what about you Dyl?" Chris was teasing his family now, and was enjoying it. He wanted them all to know that his life had been perfect since leaving them and he had never once regretted his decision.

"Yeah New York was good although you getting arrested wasn't funny!" Dylan temporarily forgot that Chris' family were listening.

"Arrested! What were you doing!" Piper was shocked, she thought she had raised her sons better than that, she was starting to dislike this Dylan character despite Phoebe's fondness for the young man.

"I was protesting for gay rights if you are so interested, and in all fairness Dyl it wasn't my fault! I told you to come with me, keep me out of trouble so technically it was your fault! If you had been with me I wouldn't have got in that fight!" Chris grinned at Dylan, everyone watched the interaction between the two young men in awe.

"What! I had an exam! My last one, I told you I would go with you the next day, you wouldn't wait, you are so impatient sometimes! That bloke was entitled to his opinion Chris, even if it was the wrong one!" The couple were only teasing each other, they both knew that, it was a major feature of their relationship.

"I know that but you didn't hear him, the guy was an absolute bastard! Anyway, me impatient?" Chris chuckled as Dylan just raised one eyebrow at him. "Ok, impatient I may be but you wouldn't have me any other way!" Chris smiled before pulling Dylan into a rather heated kiss. They separated suddenly when the room was filled with squeals from the girls.

"Sorry, how rude of me, guys this is Dylan Turner, my boyfriend, lover, best friend, family, soul mate, um I can't think of any other terms. Basically without him I wouldn't exist." Chris introduced Dylan who was blushing slightly at the intense stares he was receiving from several members of Chris' family. "Dyl, these are the people I unfortunately share D.N.A with." Chris smirked as his family's faces fell at his words and confusion crossed their faces instead.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Leo asked, he was getting annoyed with Chris' calm attitude at reuniting after all these years.

"Why don't we move this into the sitting room, girls why don't you go play in the sunroom, you too Henry Jr." Piper said, shooing away the younger children. Coop and Henry Sr decided to join their children, giving Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige some space to discuss things with Chris and Dylan.

Chris pulled Dylan along and sat them down on the love seat whilst the sisters sat on the sofa. Leo sat in the armchair and Wyatt stood with his arms folded across his chest in front of the fire place.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN// Hey guys! Here it is, the reunion, hope you enjoy! It isn't as angsty as i wanted it buy i knew if i kept tweaking it i would never post it!! Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed, just plotline and original character.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

"So where do you want to start?" Chris asked calmly, he no longer feared his family, he felt nothing for them, he had all the love and support he needed from Dylan.

"Perhaps you can tell us what happened 7 years ago, did you leave on your own accord or were you forced?" Piper asked, she didn't say demon because of Dylan but everyone knew what she meant.

"I wasn't taken by a demon if that's what you think." Everyone gasped looking worriedly over at Dylan. "Don't worry Dylan knows all about witches and demons. Simple answer is I ran away" Chris didn't see the need to explain his actions, he assumed they would know exactly why he left.

"Why? Did Dylan have anything to do with it? If it's because your gay, we wouldn't have cared Chris, we love you for you, no matter what!" Leo asked trying to get his head around his son's actions, after learning he had failed the first time around he had tried extra hard to be there for Chris this time and felt he had achieved this.

"What, no! This has nothing to do with Dylan!" Chris stood up, angry at his father's accusation at his boyfriend. "That is so typical of you, blaming others for your mistakes!" Chris seethed and his fist clenched. Dylan decided to step in before Chris did something he may regret later, although Dylan doubted he would. Dylan took hold of Chris' hand and with his thumb rubbed soothing circles across his hand.

"Chris and I didn't meet until after he had left home, same night actually" the couple's eyes met both with a smile on their face. Chris sighed and sat back down and took a deep breath before continuing his story.

"And it wasn't because I was gay! I am surprised you don't know actually, you are the reason I left!" Leo gasped at Chris' words and he was hurt.

"But, but, I didn't do anything, I love you, I always have done!" Leo answered looking to Piper for reassurance, which he got.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it! You, Piper and Wyatt never showed me anything but disinterest and annoyance! You all made me feel unwanted, unloved and just a plain nuisance to everyone! And not just once, all the time, it wasn't a sudden decision to leave I had thought about it for months before, just that day was the final straw." Chris was getting upset, his old feelings of low self-worth and self loathing were creeping up on him, he could feel his chest tightening in anxiety. Dylan who knew how to read Chris better than anyone recognised he was spiralling into a pit of despair, to everyone else in the room Chris looked normal. Dylan got off his seat to kneel in front of him ignoring the questioning glances he was receiving from Chris' family.

"Chris, baby, stop it! Don't go there! You are a great person, funny, warm, caring, a little annoying at times but I wouldn't change you for the world even when you orbed us into the middle of a freezing lake at 4 in the morning!" Dylan laughed, they had both been like ice blocks once they had managed to get out the water. "Their loss, my gain remember?" The first few months after they had run away together it had taken Dylan a long time to get through to Chris that he wasn't worthless and that had become their motto, he prayed saying it would shake Chris out of his current spiral. Chris shook himself out of his circle of self hatred and looked into Dylan's hazel eyes and saw only truth. He smiled down at his boyfriend.

"I remember, your dad's loss and my gain too. Thank you baby" He simply said before placing a gentle kiss on Dylan's lips, after they parted they rested their foreheads together before Dylan sat back down next to Chris.

All the while the rest of occupants of the room watched in amazement at the affect of Chris' words on himself, and how Dylan dealt with him so quickly and effectively.

"We are sorry Chris, if we hurt you and made you feel like that we didn't mean it. We all love you so much, these last 7 years have been so hard, I have never stopped missing you! You are in my thoughts everyday. Please believe me!" Piper had tears in her eyes as she spoke, the thought that she had hurt her son that much was like a knife to her heart.

Chris saw the sincerity in his mother's eyes and knew that the pain they had caused him had been unintentional but that didn't matter to him, they had still done it. In a way their ignorance just made it worse, how could they not see the pain they were inflicting on their son? He found it hard to believe that a mother especially had not noticed the pain in her sons eyes, he looked over at his mother, no Piper, she wasn't his mother, hadn't been for so long and decided to ease her guilt but make it obvious things weren't going to change drastically between them.

"I believe you but it makes no difference, I got over it a long time ago. I don't need you in my life anymore, there is no place for you nor do I want you in my life." Chris' voice was steady and emotionless making it clear to the others he meant it.

"So why did you come back, why did you come here tonight?" Wyatt asked angrily, the first time he had spoken to his brother in 7 years and he couldn't believe it was with anger.

"Dylan got a job at the paper and it was too good for him to turn down, despite him telling me he would. I didn't know Phoebe was the new editor, I assumed she had left the paper and that Dylan was her replacement. I don't go by Halliwell anymore, my name is Chris Perry" At Chris' words Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo had a flashback to the Chris from the other timeline, they had failed in their promise to make this Chris' life better. "Dyl didn't know we were related. I only found out where we were coming tonight after I asked the address, that's when Dyl found out we were related. I came here tonight because Dylan's happiness means more to me than avoiding you forever. Dylan was all for turning around, going home, packing our belongings and leaving tonight. He would leave a job I know he loves to spare me any pain but I won't let him." Chris looked over to Dylan at the end of his speech and gave him a small warm smile. Phoebe suddenly remembered something from that afternoon.

"This afternoon, when you said that colour reminded you of your boyfriend, you meant Chris' eyes didn't you? I had thought that earlier" Phoebe spoke to Dylan she had seen the young man in a new light since discovering he was her nephew's boyfriend.

"Yeah, I did." Dylan seemed embarrassed she had realised the reason behind his colour choice whilst everyone else in the room looked confused at Phoebe's comment.

"What's this, you painted you office green, because of me?" Chris was shocked, Dylan wouldn't tell him what colour he had picked, a look of realisation crossed everyone's features, finally being on the same wavelength.

"Not just green, emerald green, the exact shade of your eyes!" Phoebe couldn't resist adding that although she could sense Dylan's discomfort.

"Well Phoebe told me that my office needed to be somewhere where I felt comfortable and looking in your eyes always fills me with a sense of calm so…" Dylan started fidgeting, he wasn't comfortable sharing such personal information in public.

"You are so soppy sometimes you know that! I can't wait to see it!" Chris wrapped an arm around Dylan and planted a kiss on his cheek.

The room descended into silence again as no one knew what to say, Chris just wanted to orb himself and Dylan back to their apartment and make love to him all night long. Piper and Leo were trying to take in everything, their son, who they had thought taken from them so long ago had left of his own accord because they had miss treated him? It tore them apart to think they had failed him again. Paige and Phoebe felt guilty for not noticing something was wrong before it got to the point where Chris felt the need to leave, or in Phoebe's case not talking to Chris about it. Wyatt was hurt that his brother had felt like that and hadn't' felt he could come to Wyatt to talk about, even worse he had said Wyatt had hurt him too. They were all brought out of their silent musings by 10 demons shimmering into the living room. Everyone stood up in preparation of a fight.

"Aww, isn't this sweet a big family reunion. Little Chrissy has finally gone home!" The front demon said.

"And now 'little Chrissy' is going to vanquish your sorry arse so say goodbye to each other" Chris was angered off that a demon was taking the piss out of him.

"We are just here to tell Dylan that his father wants to see him" At the demon's words everyone turned to Dylan who had paled at the mention of his father, Chris knew all about his father having had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him before and looked angered at the demons words.

"Well tell him from me that I won't be coming, ever. He stopped being my father the day he chose evil over my mother!" Dylan spoke with venom in his voice, he had never forgiven his father for letting his mother die.

"As you wish, he won't like it, expect a visit soon" With that the demons shimmered out leaving Dylan with a lot of explaining to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN// Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, i was away last week and meant to post this chapter before i went away but time flew by!! Hope you enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed or the characters, only this plotline and my original character.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

As soon as the demons had left Dylan collapsed onto the floor, all his energy left him at the thought of having to face his father again. Chris rushed to his side and sat on the floor next to him, he knew what effect facing his father had on Dylan, he also knew his family well enough to know they wouldn't leave them alone until they had answers.

"Dyl, baby, come on, we will face him together, he can't force you to do anything" Chris rubbed Dylan's back soothingly.

"Why can't he leave me alone Chris, how many times have I got to tell him that I want nothing to do with him?" Dylan asked Chris, he looked so broken at the thought of seeing his father again. Phoebe could sense this and felt sorry for the young man, she could also sense Chris' pain at his boyfriends pain. She looked over to her sisters and brother-in-law and saw that they also felt for the young man although Piper showed some distaste, most likely at the thought that her son was dating a demon.

"I don't know babe, I don't know. But we will keep telling him the same thing, you are good and always will be, there isn't an evil bone in your body" Chris encouraged Dylan, who seemed to pull himself together at his boyfriend's words, Chris helped Dylan back onto his feet to the questioning glances of the others.

"Look I don't want anyone to get hurt so it's best if I leave, my father could be here any moment and I don't want to put you at risk. He isn't known for his mercy!" Dylan meant every word, he may not like Chris' family for what they put his lover through but he would never wish them harm, it wasn't in his nature.

"No I am sorry, you aren't leaving until we get answers, this involves my son!" Piper stood firm in front Dylan, blocking his exit.

"What the son you ignored, put down, made to feel like crap for 15 years!" Piper flinched at Dylan's words. "I would never, never, put Chris in harms way, I would die protecting him from anyone, including my father. I hate my father, I am ashamed that I share D.N.A with him but I can't escape as much as I wish it! But don't ever, ever accuse me of endangering Chris, ever!" Dylan's eyes were filled with fire, he may have many flaws but he prided himself on his ability to protect Chris. Chris came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I know baby, I know, you would never put me in harms way, it's ok, sssh" Chris rubbed a soothing hand over Dylan's chest. Dylan leant his head back onto Chris and sighed deeply.

"I am sorry, it's just the thought of seeing him again, he makes my blood boil" Dylan closed his eyes and focussed his rage on his father rather than Chris' family. After a couple of minutes Dylan had regained his composure and spoke directly to Piper.

"If you won't let me leave can I suggest you get the younger ones out of here, I don't want to risk them, please"

"Ok, but we" Piper indicated to the people currently in the room. "are staying" Piper walked out the room and returned a minute later. "Ok, I told them to orb over to your house Phoebe, now will someone tell me what is going on?" She looked over to her son and his boyfriend for answers.

"I am half demon, half witch" Dylan started speaking but was cut off by Chris.

"Baby, you don't have to tell them anything"

"No Chris, it's ok, it makes no difference to you and yours in the only opinion I want or need" Dylan cupped Chris' cheek in his hand before turning back to everyone else in the room.

"My father fooled my mother into thinking that he had turned his back on his demonic heritage until one day he revealed to her his true nature. He had wanted an heir and thought getting together with a witch would make his child stronger, a more powerful leader. His plan was/is that I will help him take over the underworld and then using my wiccan powers join together witches and demons under one rulership, his! After telling my mother that their whole relationship had been a lie and he had never loved her he stood back and made me watch as some of his demons killed her under his orders, I was 10. I never forgave my father, for a few years he tried to get me to join him, embrace my demonic side, allow it to roam free, but I refused. We fought all the time, but I had nowhere else to go and wasn't brave enough to leave having no other family but him and no friends, I was home schooled, I was all alone. Then one day seven years ago I had a huge row with my father and stormed out the house, he didn't follow, I walked for what seemed like hours just thinking about everything, I had moments when I just felt like giving in and succumbing to my inner demon but then I would remember my mother and I couldn't. I couldn't ruin her legacy by becoming what she fought against to protect me. After a while I found myself in the park where I saw a boy sitting on the swings, he seemed so sad, I felt sorry for him and thought maybe my life wasn't so bad. I decided to go home and apologise to my father and try and come to some sort of truce with him but I never made it. About halfway home I heard a noise coming from a dark alley, I went to investigate. I saw my father killing another witch, I heard her beg for her life just for him to laugh at her before throwing a fireball at her. I turned and ran before he saw me, I ran back towards the park, stopping to buy a sandwich for the boy I had seen earlier on the swing, don't ask me why, to this day I still don't know. He was still there, so I went over to talk to him and the rest you could say is history" At the end of his story Dylan placed a hand over Chris' arm which was still on his chest. Everyone's eyes widened as realisation hit them.

"Chris, Chris was the boy in the park, that was how you met?" Phoebe asked wanting verbal confirmation.

"Yes, Pheebs, it was me, we chatted for a while before leaving together and we have been together ever since. Now we really need to be leaving, Dyl's father could be here any moment." At Chris' words the unmistakable sound of shimmering filled the room, all the occupants of the room turned and most were surprised by the sight that greeted them.

"COLE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN// Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, I realise most of you had worked out the surprise before the end of the last chapter. It wasn't ever meant to be a shock, just a confirmation really! Hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: As usual I do not own Charmed, only this plotline and original character**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

At the sight of her ex-husband Phoebe made the last few connections. "Cole is your father!" She turned to Dylan who was staring at Cole with a look that would scare even the most powerful of demon.

"Phoebe, so good to see you again, I would love to stop and chat but I have more important matters to deal with. Now Dylan it's time for you to take your place at my side, your family needs you" Cole stood there expectantly, Dylan scoffed at his fathers words.

"How many times have we been through this, you are not my family, and haven't been for the last 13 years, not since mum died. Now just go, leave me in peace, let me live my life how I want to live it. I will never help you take over, you had your chance as the source and you failed, get over it!" Dylan folded his arms across his chest in an act of defiance against his father. Chris who had released Dylan as Cole had shimmered in, stood closely behind him not willing to let Dylan too far out of his reach.

"Don't talk to me like that boy, you think I am going to let you waste your life, your power being an agony aunt! I don't think so! As for your relationship with him" Cole indicated with his head towards Chris "then you need your head examining! No son of mine is gay and even if I allowed it, he isn't good enough for you! He has just dragged you down, you could be so powerful if only you embraced your power, not hide them just because he is too weak to deal with his problems on his own! I am your father you will do what I tell you!"

"You have no right how to tell me to live my life! Chris is a far better man than you, someone who deserves love and respect, unlike you! You may have been the sperm donor but you have no right to be labelled as my father, my father was a great man, one who died trying to protect me from you, do you remember him? Mum's white lighter, the one you had killed 2 weeks before you had mum killed, Thomas. He was my father, not you." Dylan stood firm, he wasn't going to let himself be bullied by this man in front of him.

"I won't ask you again Dylan, come with me now willingly or I will force you!" Cole's anger was getting the better of him. Dylan took a step forward, his face still defiant and spoke directly to his father.

"I would rather die than have to spend any time with you! You sicken me, you aren't worth my time or breath!" Dylan turned his back to his father, something he knew annoyed his father more than anything. Cole at first was amazed at his son's disobedience but soon rage took over. He took a step towards Dylan and before anyone had a chance to react he threw a fireball straight at him.

"Dylan!" Chris called, reaching out to pull his lover out of the way but he was too late. The fireball caught Dylan on his shoulder but not before he managed to send his own fireball at his father, unlike his father's however his had a purple flame. Cole was so shocked that his son dared to attack him he didn't move out of the way in time and was hit full in the chest. Cole stumbled backwards before looking over to everyone else in the room with wide eyes, before anyone could attack him further he shimmered out.

Everyone turned around still in shock from the confrontation between father and son to see Chris holding a bleeding Dylan. Chris was crying heavily whilst Dylan was still conscious but breathing deeply through the pain.

"Dylan, look at me, breath, I love you, everything's going to be fine, I promise" Chris looked up at his father tears flowing steadily down his face. "Dad, please heal him!" In his anguish he forgot he hated his family, forgot he hadn't referred to his dad as dad for the last 7 years, all he thought about was Dylan. Leo rushed to his sons aid, his hands glowing almost as soon as he placed them over Dylan's wound.

"Chris…..it's going……t'be ok….love you" Dylan slurred out as he lost consciousness.

"NO! Dyl, stay awake, come on baby, please, don't leave me" Chris sobbed, resting his head on Dylan's. Leo continued healing trying to heal Dylan but his demonic genes wouldn't allow him to fully heal the young man.

"That's the best I can do Chris, his demonic heritage won't allow me to heal him any more, he is going to need plenty of rest for a few days" At seeing the look of pain cross his son's features Leo quickly added. "He will be fine, his body just needs to recover from the pain. Why don't you put him in your room, everything is as you left it" With a silent nod Chris waved his hand and orbed Dylan up to his old bedroom, the tears were still flowing down his cheeks.

Wyatt unable to watch his little brother in so much pain any longer rushed forward and pulled him into a hug. To everyone's surprise, including Chris', Chris hugged Wyatt back, holding onto him tightly as he sobbed into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN// Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long, I lost my muse but it's back, let's hope it doesn't need another break!! Hope you enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed, only original character and storyline.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

After 10 minutes of solid crying Chris managed to pull himself together and pulled back from Wyatt who had a huge wet patch on the front of his shirt.

"Sorry, I just don't know what I would do without him, he has always been there for me." Chris felt so lost, normally when he was having an emotional crisis Dylan was there to help him through it. Chris released himself from Wyatt's hold and stepped away from everyone in the room, he just held himself, as if it was taking all his strength to stay upright.

"He sounds like a great guy, tell us about him?" Wyatt asked hoping that talking about Dylan would cheer Chris up and he thought it had worked when Chris broke into a smile. Everyone took a seat and waited patiently for Chris to start, he remained standing near the doorway his hands rubbing along his covered arms, almost as if he was cold but it was quite warm in the manor.

"Dylan is the best person I have ever met, he is always there when I need him, he always knows exactly what to say. When I met him it was like being hit by lightning, I just knew we were meant to be, you know" He looked at his family who were listening intently, keen to know more about Chris' life, not that he was sharing, he just wanted to think about Dylan and how much better his life had been since he entered it. "The first few months, after we left were hard but he never left, never raised his voice although I was being difficult." Everyone tried to imagine what Chris meant but couldn't, they were still trying to comprehend how much pain he was in when he left. "We had only just met yet he knew me better than I knew me, he still does actually. He can read me like an open book, he always knows how I feel without even seeing my face most of the time, sometimes I think he is an empath!" Chris chuckled, Dylan was just too good at reading someone's emotions. "We moved around a lot, visiting places we had always wanted to see at first, I was open with him about magic and was delighted to hear he knew all about it, he told me about his father being a demon but I knew he wasn't evil. When he told me his father was called Cole I made the connection, I remembered reading about him in the book, although I thought he was vanquished. When I mentioned that to Dylan he laughed, said Cole is like a bad smell, you can never fully get rid of it. He wasn't surprised I had heard of him, said he would have been more shocked if I hadn't! Dylan is nothing like Cole, he hates his demonic side, he tries to suppress those powers but they have combined with his wiccan powers, a bit like mine, Wyatt's and Paige's white lighter and wiccan powers. His fireball as you just saw is purple, that's because his mum had the power to create energy balls, non-lethal but effective and they were purple. Cole's fireballs and his mum's energy balls combined to make Dylan's purple energy-fire balls, they aren't quite lethal but they pack a punch. There are other things too but it isn't important, he isn't evil." Chris reiterated the point so that his family were convinced, he knew their opinion of Cole and suspected they would distrust Dylan because of his connection. "Dylan wanted to pursue a career in journalism, especially giving advice, it was funny actually wherever we were he would get a copy of The Bay to read Phoebe's column, he loved your advice, thought you were so natural at it! He didn't know you were my aunt so it was funny to hear him gush about what it would be like to meet you!" Chris met his aunts gaze and they shared a goofy grin. "We stayed in New York for 4 years while he went to university so he could fulfil his dream. That was the longest we ever spent in one place, although we did orb off to other locations to sight-see!"

"What about you Chris, did you go to university?" Leo asked, he had never thought of Chris as being academic, his son was a dreamer.

"No, I still haven't decided what I want to do, all our friends, people we have met on our travels, say I am just being stubborn, refusing to choose a path but Dylan says that some people can't choose, they have to be shown. Whatever the hell that means!" Chris laughed, Dylan could come out with some strange sayings. "I have always loved cooking but I worked in a kitchen in Miami and I couldn't stand the regimented system. I like cooking from the soul, going with the flow, letting your mood affect your food and in a restaurant you have to follow strict recipes. It wasn't for me, I lasted a week! Dyl laughed at me when I got home, he said I looked like a robot, all the emotion and passion had been sucked out of me! I have tried a variety of jobs but none have suited, but I will get there, I am only 22 plenty of life left to live and things to discover." Chris stopped, he remembered how close he had been to losing Dylan just now and tears once more filled his eyes.

"Chris, you ok?" Wyatt asked concerned with the sudden change in his brother's mood.

"Not really" Chris shook his head. "But I will be once Dyl's awake, I am going to go check on him" Chris stood up, ignoring his family's concerned looks and made his way up the stairs to a room he thought he would never step foot in again.

As he stepped into his old room he was hit with so many memories of crying himself to sleep after his parents or Wyatt had upset him. He pushed them aside, Dylan was more important right now than his problems, he pulled up the sleeves of his black top and looked at the scars that ran up his arm, he wasn't that person any more because of Dylan. Dylan had helped him through when he thought life wasn't worth living, that no one would miss him and showed him that he was loved, cared about and that life had so many things still to show him. It was his turn to support his lover, his chance to return the favour. As he glanced down at Dylan lying motionless in his old bed a few tears trickled down his face.

"Oh Dyl, I am so sorry, I tried I really did, but I wasn't fast enough, I love you so much, you have always been there for me and when it was my turn to be there for you I failed!" Chris walked towards the bed and lifted the covers before settling himself next to Dylan, he wrapped his arms around him before resting his head on Dylan's chest. For a long time he just laid there crying onto Dylan's chest, listening to Dylan's heartbeat before exhaustion from the days event finally caught up with him and he fell asleep.


End file.
